eyevea_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eyevea Archives Wiki:Policies and Guidance
The Eyevea Archives is a wiki dedicated to benefiting those who play The Elder Scrolls Online. It is written in collaboration by its users, and anyone, even unregistered users, can edit pages. Listed below are this wiki's policies and guidelines, which should be followed in order to keep this site clean, accurately informative, and peaceful. 'Staff' There are a selection of trusted individual users who are granted special privileges to help maintain the integrity of the wiki. The different types of staff members include: *Administrators *Monitors *Chat Moderators 'Administrators' Administrators have the permission to revert objectionable edits, block users found vandalizing or harassing others, protect pages from being edited, and serve to further the wiki.Administrators can only be granted their status by a bureaucrat, and have the right to retire from their position at any time. If there are any comments, questions, or concerns for an administrator, they can be posted to their message walls. Active Administrators *Oakrun - Founder/Bureaucrat *Zombastic - Bureaucrat Inactive Administrators * * Retired Administrators * * 'Monitors' Monitors are given the rollback tool, which means they can quickly undo harmful edits. Active Monitors * * Inactive Monitors * * Retired Monitors * * 'Chat Moderators' Chat Moderators help maintain the forums, and are able to kick/ban users from chat. Active Chat Moderators * * Inactive Chat Moderators * * Retired Chat Moderators * * 'Policies' These policies should be followed as a standard, and any objections or proposals to change them should be posted on the discussion page. 'Username Policy' There are a few rules when it comes to our username policy. All users who edit on this wiki, post in the forums, talk in chat, etc., must abide by these rules. If your username violates any of these rules, simply make another account with an appropriate name. If you do not want to give up your account and make another, you can request the Wikia Staff for a new one. 'Usernames Must Not:' *Be trademarked or licensed by a company or an individual. *Insultingly refer to other users, ZeniMax Online Studios or Bethesda Softworks employees, or any groups of people. *Have racial, ethnic, or national connotations. *Have any connotations of major religions or religious figures. *Have any sexist connotations. *Negatively refer to any sexual orientation. *Refer to extreme or violent sexual acts. *Refer to extremely violent actions of any sort. *Refer to any known terrorist organization. *Advertise any in-game gold selling websites. *Be highly inappropriate references to human anatomy or bodily functions. *Be pornographic in nature. 'Impersonation, Sock Puppetry, and Trademarks' *No user is allowed to impersonate other users, any ZeniMax Online Studios or Bethesda Softworks employee, or any Wikia Staff member through their username or posts. *All users are limited to ONE account. Any instances of sock puppetry found will result in the additional accounts being blocked, and if the user is found to be continuing to make additional accounts, the IP address will be permanently blocked. *No username should be trademarked or licensed by a company or an individual. If you are unsure your username is trademarked or not, a good database for searching trademarks, brands, logos, etc. can be found here. 'Enforcement' Administrators hold every right to permanently block any user who violates this policy. A warning will be issued to either request to have it changed or make another account without an offensive name, and if nothing is done within a reasonable time, the user will be permanently blocked from the wiki. Once the user is blocked, they are free to create another account with a username that does not violate this policy. If you see a user with an inappropriate username, please contact any administrator on their message walls. 'Vandalism Policy' Vandalism consists of: *Removing content from pages without any sound reason or explanation. *Continuing unacceptable behavior, whatever it may be, after being warned not to do so by an administrator. *Creating content that is misinformation, deceptive, offensive, or anything that is against our Do-Not-Post Policy. *Making any edit or change with harmful intent or the intent to degrade this wiki. *Uploading photographs or videos that is completely unrelated to The Elder Scrolls Online. *Uploading photographs or videos that are not from an official source and contain pornographic material. Enforcement: This wiki is highly intolerant of vandalism. If you been found violating this policy, an administrator will warn you. After three warnings, you will be permanently blocked from the wiki. Vandals will not be unblocked after this, and they will be added to the blacklist. NOTE: If you are caught vandalizing this wiki by committing the last act listed (uploading photographs or videos that are not from an official source and contain pornographic material), you will NOT get three warnings. You will be permanently blocked immediately. 'Harassment Policy' Harassment consists of: *Continued offensive postings on any user message wall, forum, or anything of the sort. *Posting on users' message walls with the intent to bully, threaten, or pester. *Contacting users directly through email with the intent to bully, threaten, or pester. *Continuing offensive behavior, whatever it may be, toward other users after being warned not to do so by an administrator. If you feel you are being harassed, contact any administrator through their message wall. Enforcement: Just like vandalism, this wiki is highly intolerant of harassment. If you have been found violating this policy, an administrator will warn you. After three warnings, you will be permanently blocked from the wiki. Those guilty of harassment will not be unblocked after this. 'Achievement Hounding Policy' Achievement Hounding is when a user makes edits, creates pages, etc., for the sole purpose of gaining achievements. If you are found making useless edits to do this, you will be given a warning from an administrator. Two more warnings will result in a permanent block. 'Do-Not-Post Policy' 'Guideline Policy' The official Eyevea Archives Guidelines should be read and considered when using this wiki. All guidelines exploring creating and editing pages, and posting media need to be thoroughly read and taken into account. Don't worry, though. Not following the guidelines perfectly is not punishable and will not result in being blocked, but it is encouraged that users organize any pages they see that are incompatible with the guidelines. The reasoning behind this is to keep a clean, easily navigable wiki that everyone can enjoy and use as a tool when playing The Elder Scrolls Online. 'Deletion Policy' If a page is in violation of any policy, most notably the Do-Not-Post Policy, or is considered obsolete, outdated, or unneeded, then it can be put up for deletion by any user by adding to the top of the page. It will be added to Category:Candidates for Deletion and will be reviewed by administrators. If deemed worthy of deletion, it will be so. 'Neutrality Policy' Articles are to be written in a completely unbiased way. Everything on this wiki should be written as factual information, so that means speculation, personal opinion, and downright false information is completely unacceptable. Controversial topics, such as lore topics, should be handled with care. Articles with topics that could be deemed controversial in nature should be written, again, unbiasedly, and present all sides of the matter. In an article, all sources of information on the matter and their views must be presented and any possibilities of the truth must be stated. Also, there may be instances where two official sources of lore conflict with each other. It is not this wiki's place to decide which is canonically correct. If this occurs, provide all sources of information and their views on the topic. Category:EAWikiCategory:Policies and Guidelines 'Citation Policy' Any information given in an article that is not common sense must be cited using a reference list. This especially includes topics covering lore. Valid sources include: *Books, notes, journals, etc. found in-game *In-game dialogue *In-game events *In-game loading screens *Any official post found at elderscrollsonline.com *Certain articles found at imperial-library.info† For general information on how to cite information, see Wikia Community Central’s page on it. Here are some examples of citation: Queen Nurnhilde of Skyrim died in 2E 572 in the Second Akaviri Invasion.Dialogue with Queen Nurnhilde The Second Akaviri Invasion was what brought the Nords, Dunmer, and Argonians to form the Ebonheart Pact in order to join forces to expel the invading forces of Akavir.Guide to the Ebonheart Pact Queen Nurnhilde’s brother, Fildgor Orcthane, is the leader of the Stormfists.Events of The Elder Scrolls Online References Which will look like this. †Do NOT use articles from this website that deal with events that happen later than the time period in which ''The Elder Scrolls Online takes place. This means that content the Imperial Library has to offer about anything that happens or is written after the Tamrielic year of 2E 582 should not be found on this wiki. This includes books that are written past this year, whether their content covers something that happens before this year or not. Also, do not use books that might have been written before the events of ESO, but are not found within the game. *For example, the Imperial Library’s article on Divad the Singer is about something that happened before the events of The Elder Scrolls Online, but because this book cannot be found anywhere within The Elder Scrolls Online it cannot be used. *Remember, this wiki is for The Elder Scrolls Online, not the Elder Scrolls series of games.